


While you were drinking

by WriterBlock



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deep throat, Dick slapping, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterBlock/pseuds/WriterBlock
Summary: Yuuri gets drunk and Viktor fucks his face.





	While you were drinking

He had gone to Japan to win Yuuri’s trust, which he did. Yuuri even brought him back silver, it was not gold. Viktor refused to kiss it. Yuuri was so proud of his  _ second place _ failure, it made Viktor sick. How could someone think so low of themselves to accept  _ second place? _ He kept his smile on his face as Yuuri accepted his medal and they went through the banquet. Champagne flowed freely and Viktor made sure to feed Yuuri plenty of them. What he wanted to see what more stripping on the pole, but Yuuri was not at that point. Pounding back shots, Viktor watched as Yuuri started to sway on his feet and clutch to his jacket more. Now he was too drunk to even stand on his own.

Dragging Yuuri out of the banquet, he smelled like whiskey and champagne as he leaned his body on Viktor’s, telling him how much he loved him and wanted to always be with him, always skate with him. Viktor smiled and ran his fingers through that sweaty mess of hair. Yuuri was breathing heavy on his neck, his whiskey breath making his skin crawl.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Viktor said as they got in the room and he pushed Yuuri to his bed. Yuuri pulled at Viktor’s jacket, saying he wanted Viktor to sleep with him,  _ to have sex with him _ . “You are too drunk, go to sleep.”

Yuuri was palming his crotch, and Viktor could not ignore that. He looked down at that drunken face smiling at him as Yuuri had been begging if he won gold that Viktor would finally fuck him. Viktor had only allowed hand and blow jobs. He liked that Yuuri was so sure of himself when he was drunk, but he wanted a gold medalist. Yuuri was not a gold medalist. He would have to return to the ice, just so he could show them what a true gold medalist was.

It was not some kid who got a lucky break over a Canadian freaking out. It was not this drunken Yuuri who had a nervous breakdown every time his skate hit the ice. No, it was him,  _ Viktor Nikiforov. _ Yuuri was squirming his drunken body on the bed and had worked his fly open in his trousers and was shoving his hand down his briefs while he grabbed for his dick. His now hard dick. He would never turn down a blowjob. 

Though Yuuri was drunk, and no matter how hard he was trying, he kept gagging. Viktor thought he had taught him better. “Relax your throat,” Viktor said before plunging in again. Yuuri started gagging again but he was not removing his dick from his throat. He held it there, watching as Yuuri’s face turned a deep red colour as his hands smacked at his hips and tears streamed down the sides of his face. “Just calm down, you can breath in a moment.”

He probably kept his dick too deep for too long as he saw Yuuri’s eyes start to roll in the back of his lids, Viktor still did not move, he liked the feel of Yuuri’s throat constricting around the head of his dick. When he felt Yuuri go limp, he removed his dick from his throat and smacked Yuuri in the face with it. The more he smacked Yuuri in his limp face with his hard dick, the more turned on he got. Another slap and Yuuri started to sputter and cough.

“Ah, there you are,” as those eyes opened and looked at him. Yuuri went to open his mouth and Viktor pushed his dick back into his mouth. Yuuri had been trying to tell him something he was not listening to. Yuuri asked for this, begged for it,  _ now he can gag for it _ . He did not push as deep this time, but deep enough to watch as those Yuuri’s lips thinned over the shaft of his cock. Yuuri was pressed hard into the mattress as Viktor had him on his back and straddled his shoulders, holding him down. Yuuri’s hands continued to smack at hips as the spit was spilling out the side of his mouth each time he pulled his dick out a little bit.

It made his lips shine and his eyes red. Viktor knew Yuuri was too drunk to remember any of this so he gave his charming smile down at the drunken boy as he pushed his cock back into his mouth, deep this time. Yuuri’s mouth was getting slacker and slacker each time he pushed in. Slapping his cheek to wake him back up, he saw the consciousness return to those large eyes as they were out of focus looking up at him.

“Finish up, we are not done yet,” Viktor said to him. He was getting close, but he needed more than Yuuri’s unmoving open mouth. “Close your mouth and suck.” Viktor slapped Yuuri’s face and that was when Yuuri’s lip wrapped around his cock. When they did this he had to smile and push deep back into his throat. The problem was the few drinks Viktor did have, they were keeping his cock from exploding deep in Yuuri’s throat.

He noticed when he slapped Yurui his cock would twitch. Removing his dick from Yuuri’s mouth, he watched those lip pucker and they pretended to suck. It was cute a bit pathetic, but Yuuri was beyond drunk. Slapping Yuuri’s face as he rubbed his dick, his dick wet with spit, he felt it twitch again. Slapping again, he watched those eyes roll into Yuuri’s head and he was out. Pulling his dick harder, he felt as his orgasm approached and stroked again.

Smacking Yuuri one last time, his dick started shooting all over his face. Painting his eyelashes and that reddened cheek. Viktor grunted and rolled off of Yuuri. He was snoring softly and Viktor shook his head. Thank fuck he would not remember in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know why.


End file.
